The Accident of Rachel Mckenzie
by KNDSPLINTERCELL
Summary: It has been five years since Nigel left and now he's coming back to earth to be a TND operative. But he's also on a mission to get Numbuh 362 recommissioned and proven innocent...It's been three years since Rachel lost her childhood memories and now she's moving to a new school but she feels strange about this new place and everything in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey there KND operatives! This isnt my first fan made story but this the first I posted on this site. So, please do read and review!**

 **Thanks a million! Kids Next Door Rule!**

 **Btw I dont onw the KND series :)**

Chapter 1

Receiving Transmission….

 _I HAVE BEEN GONE FROM EARTH FOR TOO LONG. A LOT MUST HAVE CHANGE…THE TREEHOUSE, MY PARENTS, MY TEAMMATES, RACHEL…._

Numbuh 1 thought of as GKND ship bringing him back home approached Earth. He has been gone for 5 years now and yes a lot has changed. Even he couldn't avoid being a teenager. But a teenage part of the GKND. And now he was finally going home to everything he knew changed and to her.

"Numbuh 1…..you gotta get ready we aint gonna land on earth instead will beam you down to your house" Numbuh 274 said. Chad and Nigel have now became best of friends ever since Chad matured into an adult.

"I'm already ready to get beamed down numbuh 274. Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" numbuh 1 asked him again for the billionth time. Numbuh 274 just smile and told numbuh 1 "it's okay numbuh 1 they'll need an earth operative here".

Numbuh 1 just smiled and looked back on the planet they were approaching. He took note on how different the moonbase looked. It got bigger and more high tech. But he wondered what ever happened to Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, and to Rachel…

Just then the doors open and Numbuh infinity walks in

"Numbuh we're ready to beam you down. But first…" Numbuh infinity tells numbuh 1 and then places his hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder

"Thank you Numbuh 1 for everything you have done for the KND and GKND. From the Intergalactic council wishes you success in the TND" Numbuh infinity says his voice filled with respect and gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome Numbuh infinity" Numbuh 1 says and shakes hands with Numbuh infinity. As Numbuh 1 walks towards the beam pad Numbuh infinity walks towards him and gives him the latest iPhone, a more advance version of his old sunglasses, and bag labeled essentials.

"The iPhone is a much more advance one than the ones on earth, you can contact us or anyone on earth, while those sunglasses can scan, detect, search, and become a personal assistant, and the bag has your usual essentials of 2x4 tech…and one more thing Numbuh 1…." Numbuh infinity says

"What is that Numbuh infinity?" Numbuh 1 ask before the GKND techs beam him down to his house

"Numbuh 60 is going to meet with you. And Yes everything has change but the people you grew up with are still in the KND and are now TND operatives except one person. You will see her soon" Numbuh infinity says in a mysterious tone

But before numbuh 1 could question numbuh infinity the GKND techs suddenly beam him down to earth.

*Down on Earth in the Uno house hold*

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing goes an alarm

 _Dafuq is that noise_ Nigel thought of the ring sounded so different from his usual alarm then he remembered _that alarm sounds like the one I had on earth but waaait that means…_ then Nigel slowly opened his eyes and starring back at him was his yipper posters posted on the ceiling.

 _Wow everything did change while I was gone…._ he thought while looking around the room except one thing the place where he put the picture of him and Rachel on their first day as KND operatives was still on top of his book shelf.

"Nigeeeeel Uno hurry up getting ready! You're gonna be late! And oh your best friends Patton, Wally and Hoagie are here waiting for you!" Mr. Uno yelled from the other side of the door

"Alright dad! Give me five more minutes!" Nigel yelled as he scrambled to get dress and ready for his first day in Gallagher High School….

Transmission has ended


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello KND operatives!**

 **here's chapter 2 just finished it last night :)**

 **Review, comment, and any suggestions!**

 **Kids Next Door Rule!**

Chapter 2

Transmission being receive….

Rachel eyes starred at door of Gallagher High school. Her tummy twisted in different knots like she knows something big is going to happen while her stay here. As she walked up the steps into the building her mind wandered to an unknown memory from her forgotten childhood days.

But before she could even remember that certain memory she quickly stopped thinking about it and decided to concentrate on today's agenda, finding her first period class. As she walked along the hallways she spotted a group of teenagers and in the back of her mind she somewhat knew them.

The only problem is they were all coupled up….except one person the guy with artic clothing and black hair. But she knew in the back of her mind he already had a girlfriend. Before she could even think of how she knew that the guy had a girlfriend someone suddenly pushed Rachel out of their way which made her accidently fall to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" the person who pushed Rachel yelled as he was running towards his first class. Rachel decided not to comment on what the guy said and decided to pick up her things. As she was picking up her notebooks someone tapped her shoulder and said in a thick Irish accent "here you go lass"

"Oh thank you" Rachel said when she looked up to see who handed her notebook she immediately had a gut feeling when she saw the red headed girl help her. In the back of her mind a small voice was telling her she knew these people but couldn't figure out where she met them.

"Are you new here?" ask the red headed girl who knelt down to help Rachel pick up her things

"Yup. I'm Rachel Mckenzie" Rachel said

"I'm Fanny Fulbright. And the stupid boy who pushed you is David of the teens from down the lane" Fanny said. As she helped the former supreme leader she had an urge to hug her super tight like she hasn't seen her for so long which is true. Even until today the day of Rachel's decommissioning still fresh in everyone's mind.

As Rachel collected the last of her things and stood up with Fanny. The group of teenagers Rachel saw a while ago approached her and Fanny. Immediately Fanny was wrapped into the arms of the guy with artic clothing.

 _Yep Yep knew they were together_ Rachel thought of

"Oh everyone this Rachel Mckenzie. She's just new here" Fanny announced to her friends. Who were all having a weird look at Rachel but she decided to ignore the weird looks and instead introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Rachel Mckenzie" she said and instantly Numbuh 5 snapped out of her absent mindedness. And quickly introduced herself "Hi I'm Abby Lincoln! And this is Hoagie Gillian…" she pointed to the guy who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beetles…"Abby pointed to the girl with long raven hair and dressed in a long sleeved green sweater with black leggings and converse, and to the blonde boy in an orange hoodie with baggy pants.

"Last we have Patton Drilovsky, who is Fanny's boyfriend" Abby announced and everyone laughed except Patton and Fanny who were blushing.

"Sorry if I didn't introduce myself first I wanted to cherish these surprise hugs Fanny gives me when she ain't in dragon mode" Patton said and shook hands with Rachel.

"Nice to meet you guys. Uuummm can you guys help me find my first class?" Rachel asked a bit embarrassed by her question.

"Sure, let's see your schedule then" Patton said looking at Rachel's schedule but before he could say anything his phone rang. Meaning someone was done meeting up with the Principal and doing the necessary paper work for him to have his first day in school.

"Oh shit I gotta scram for a while. Hey Abby and Fanny can you guys take a look at Rachel's schedule and help her find her first period class?" Patton asked as he headed towards the Admissions office

"Sure!" Fanny yelled as Patton ran off

"Okay let's see what we got here" Abby said as she took a look at Rachel's schedule. After a few seconds…"Hey it seems Rachel is in our homeroom class for first period, and then she has math with you Fanny, after math she has history with Kuki, Patton, and me, then next is biology with Fanny and Hoagie, after biology we have lunch…" but before Abby could finish Kuki took Rachel's schedule and wrote something on it then showed to Everyone

Rachel Mckenzie class Schedule

7:30-8:00: Homeroom with Mrs. Jekins _with us_

8:00-9:30: Math with Mrs. Jekins _with Fanny_

9:30-10:30: History with Ms. Moore _with Kuki, Abby, and Patton_

10:30-11:30: Biology with Mr. Cruks _with Fanny and Hoagie_

11:30-12:30: Lunch period _with us_

12:30-1:30: study hall with Mr. Barns _with Patton and Fanny_

1:30-2:30: Greek and Roman Mythology with Mr. Bacchus

2:30-3:30: English Literature with Mrs. Lacson _with Abby_

3:30-4:30: P.E. class with Mr. Knox _with Patton and Wally_

"There now everyone in the group knows how to guide Rachel! Except in Mythology…." Kuki said looking at everyone in the group "Now let's go guys before Mr. Zuccine gives us detention after class!" Kuki yelled as she ran towards the homeroom.

"Oh shoot yup gotta run guys!" Abby said she checked her watch which said 10 minutes till 7:30

And everyone in the group sprinted for homeroom

*Homeroom*

"Now class please treat Rachel with the same respect as you show your classmates that grew up with you" Mrs. Jekins told the her class

"So, now class let's discuss next week's…." before she could finish her sentence a knock was heard from the door

"Mr. Drilovsky this the first time I have seen you late for almost 15 minutes…..care to explain?" Mrs. Jekins asked with her infamous cold stare which is well known around the school. But this not faze Patton and he simple said "Sorry Mrs. J went to the admissions office to pick up someone up" pointing to the person at the back of him.

"Sorry for being late old lady Jekins…." The person behind Patton said with a thick british accent. As Patton step aside and went to his seat right next to Fanny. Almost everyone was in shock except for Abby, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Fanny, to see Nigel Uno back at Gallagher.

"Ah Mr. Nigel Uno, welcome back to Gallagher School and it's nice to see you in the High School department. Now, as you don't need introductions to know who you are….why don't you take your seat next to Ms. Mckenzie?" Mrs. Jekins said with a cold tone of voice.

 _That voice sounds familiar but where did I hear it before?..._ Rachel thought to herself. It was like the guy's voice trigger a long lost memory that had been buried deep within the mind. The voice made Rachel feel all calm and relax like it made her remember her childhood days…..But before she could even recall where she heard the voice someone snapped her out of her thinking when she saw who it was. She was instantly captivated by his eyes.

"Hello there? Is it alright with you if I become your seatmate for the entire school year?..." the guy with the british accent asked her. As she looked into his eyes she remembered the days of her forgotten childhood and days she would spend with him but she wasn't sure if they have met before.

"Uuuum hello?" the british guy said trying to see if Rachel was still with him. _Oh Rachel you haven't changed at all. The only thing that did change was you getting decommissioned…._ Nigel thought of. He always had a way to calm Rachel down no matter how stress she was.

"uuuh yeah it's no problem. I'm Rachel btw" she said as Nigel took his seat next to her

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Nigel Uno is the name" He replied with a cocky smile directed just for her which made Kuki and Abby giggle but made Fanny gag. _Is this guy trying to flirt with me? But wait doesn't he always do that?...oh fudge how do I even know that?..._ she asked herself it was shocking to her that she could recall something like that….

"So, um Nigel why didn't Mrs. Jekins ask you to introduce yourself?" she asked

"Well I grew up here and went to school with everyone in this class except for Patton and you. But I have been friends with since childhood..." he said taking out his sunglasses and putting them on

"oooh that's cool…but you didn't go to grade school here?" Rachel said

 _Why is he wearing sun glasses in doors?...but doesn't he always wear them?..._ Rachel thought of this which creeped her out because she can't even remember where she met Nigel.

"I did but only until 4th grade then I moved back to England for personal reasons" Nigel answered her

"well it's glade that I get to be classmates with you" Rachel answered back with a smile

 _Oh Rachel when will you get your memories back? So, I can tell you how much you mean to me and the entire KND…._ Nigel wondered. His mind has been on how did Rachel get decommissioned and not get accepted into the TND.

"I'm happy to Rachel that I got to be classmates with someone as awesome as you" Nigel answered with a smile and then he turned his attention to Patton, Wally, and Hoagie

This made Rachel blush and her beat really fast… _Holy fudge why do I feel this why?_ She thought of as she watched Nigel chatting with Patton.

Transmission ended


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello KND operatives!**

 **To be clear all the characters are in 2nd year high school :)**

 **That's all :)**

 **Kids Next Door Rule!**

 **Love,**

 **Splinter Cell operative**

Chapter 3

 **Receiving Transmission**

-KND Moonbase-

*Somewhere in the Moonbase*

 _So, Nigel Uno is back from his time with GKND…._ someone thought as they looked down on planet earth… _Well I guess it's also time for him to face the music…_

*Supreme Leader's Office*

"Soniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lee yelled as he opened the door of the Supreme Leader's office which made Sonya instantly alert and on her feet. She guessed cookie break was over and that it was time to save kids from adult tyranny.

"What's the problem Lee?" Sonya asked already on her feet ready to go to any mission down on Earth. Even as she is the Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 5 and sector V got into the TND she still preferred doing a few missions when it required more experienced operatives.

"No, no, no, problem for now Supreme leader Ma'am just big news from an old operative…" Lee said patenting to regain his breath from running all the way to the supreme leader's office. He was in the command center when he received information regarding a certain operative and the information had him jumping for joy, Numbuh 1 was the person Lee looked up to hoping that someday he could be like Numbuh 1 in a way.

"Then what is it about?" Sonia asked feeling a bit irritated that it wasn't about a mission it's been a few weeks since their last mission with the TND. And she's been dying to go out on another mission either with them or not.

"Numbuh 1 of sector V is back….." Lee said when he finally regained his normal breathing. _How will I tell her that numbuh infinity contacted me and told me about Numbuh 1's return?...should I tell her or just lie?...But Numbuh infinity said not and instead lie because she might have one of her tantrums…You know what I'll opt to lie to Sonia for today…._ Lee thought to himself. He didn't like it but he had to. As much as he loves Sonia he cares deeply for her mental and emotional state.

WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" she yelled with a furious tone in her voice. She wasn't happen a former sector leader was back. _I wonder who told him about that?..._ she thought

"just now and well I don't know who but numbuh 363 brought me a letter and when we read it. There's only RETURN OF NUMBUH 1 on it….." Lee said the best way he could possibly lie to her. _Please don't make her see right through me_ ….he said silently pleading she wont drill him on this

"Are you and numbuh 363 the only operatives in the KND who know about this?" she asked as she look down on earth from her window. Lee nodded yes and said "only numbuh 363 and me know about this ma'am. But the old operatives of sector v, numbuh 60, and Numbuh 86, also know about this ma'am"

"Of course they'll be the first people to know about this. You can leave now Numbuh 84" she said without even looking at him.

 _I better keep a close eye on her…._ Lee said to himself as he left her office.

*Gallagher High School*

"Hey Rachel…." Nigel whispered

"Yes Nigel?..." Rachel answered in a soft tone so that Mrs. Jekins won't hear them talk. Currently Mrs. Jekins was discussing on what would be the rules in next week's School Spirit week. Nigel handed Rachel a small piece of paper and written on it was "Can I see your class schedule?"

Rachel quickly wrote down her class schedule on the bottom of the question then passed the note back to Nigel when she was done. When Nigel saw her schedule it made him smile because they practically had the same classes together. But the only subject they didn't have any of their other friends in was Mythology.

 _Perfect subject for some well needed catching up to do_ Nigel thought of. He quickly wrote down his reply and passed it on to Rachel. As Rachel read Nigel's reply and saw his schedule

Nigel Uno's class Schedule

7:30-8:00: Homeroom with Mrs. Jekins (with us)

8:00-9:30: Math with Mrs. Jekins (with Fanny and Rachel)

9:30-10:30: English literature with Ms. Krunk (with Fanny and Wally)

10:30-11:30: Biology with Mr. Fugus (with Patton and Abby)

11:30-12:30: Lunch period with us

12:30-1:30: study hall with Mr. Barns (with Patton, Fanny, and Rachel)

1:30-2:30: Greek and Roman Mythology with Mr. Bacchus (with Rachel)

2:30-3:30: History with Mrs. Shakes (with Wally, Kuki, and Patton)

3:30-4:30: P.E. class with Mr. Knox (with Patton, Rachel, and Wally)

 _Oh yeah we almost have every class together…this will be fun…_ Rachel thought to herself and quietly slipped the note into her notebook when Nigel signaled her to hide it because Mrs. Jekins was looking their way.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing bell went signaling the end of homeroom for them. "Okay class please all go to your respective classes. And for my math class students please follow the instructions on the board I will be writing down" Mrs. Jekins said to her math class students.

"uuuuurgh….." all her students said in unity. Rachel, Nigel, and Fanny, moved their tables together to form one big table since the math problems required to be in a group.

"So, guys anyone know how to answer this?" Nigel asked since he skipped the grade levels which thought you how to solve this kind of problem. Yes, given the GKND does have for teenage operatives but the only problem they had was that their math was way more advance then the math classes on earth.

"oh dear…" Fanny said looking up at the ceiling.

 **Transmission ended**


End file.
